


【长得俊】金盆洗手 -10-

by baomingyanjing



Category: 1111
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 13:49:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20995826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baomingyanjing/pseuds/baomingyanjing





	【长得俊】金盆洗手 -10-

94  
林彦俊翻身把尤长靖压在身下，胳膊抻在他身侧给他留出一点喘息的空间。他低头吻他，在口腔里举起战旗，点燃炮火。嘴唇碾着嘴唇，牙齿摩擦牙齿，舌头追逐舌头，直到他完全占据主导地位也不肯松口，只将这个吻从激烈变得绵长。他放松一些攻势却不离开他的双唇，嘴角还沾着点唾液，仍然在他唇上摩挲“你确定吗？”

尤长靖又气又恼，都这个时候了你还要问我？他不做声，使了点巧劲翻身，反而跨坐在林彦俊腰间。他屈身，放在林彦俊颈后的手用力把他按向自己，开始新一轮的战争。

95  
体内最后一点酒精全都挥发在这个四方的房间里，房间里似乎掉进一根火柴，将空气点燃烧的温热。

林彦俊得到无声的肯定答复又再次投身这场战争。他的手从尤长靖的脖颈滑下，流连过他的锁骨，抵达他的胸口。指甲划过小荷尖角，指腹捻过粉红花苞，放松他的口舌，去吻去咬他胸口，想听他的喘息变的粗重，想听他抑制不住的呻吟。尤长靖被这个吻困住快要缺氧，呼吸已经乱了章法，胸口那只干燥温暖的手和黏腻的唇舌将他带向意乱情迷。身后被滚烫的东西抵住，自己的身前已经抵在他八块腹肌上。林彦俊偏还要欺负尤长靖，凑到他耳边喘气，呼出的空气湿热，声音低哑又迷人，说出的话却要尤长靖恼。他说“不知道隔音好不好。”

96  
隔音好不好，你试试就知道了。尤长靖伸手握住抵在身后的兵器，轻轻揉搓起来，想让林彦俊变得低哑的嗓音也发出羞耻的声音。林彦俊不让他如意，只是呼吸变得更急促。尤长靖不着急，将身体往后挪一些坐在他大腿上，手重新握住又加快些动作。林彦俊任他摆弄，坐直身体继续吻他。没有得到想要的答复尤长靖决定换一个战术。他放弃在唇齿间争胜，低头亲吻他小腹，一路向下将兵器吞入口中。林彦俊终于给出他想要的回答。这么大件的兵器确实令他口腔不太舒服，但他很满意兵器主人的回应。喉腔受到刺激不受控的收缩，将兵器的前端包裹紧密，双手也加入战场，从四面八方展开攻势。林彦俊的喘息越是粗重，低哑嗓音吐出的音节越频繁，他的攻势就越快越激烈。

这一场战事尤长靖告捷，林彦俊兵败在他口中。

他起身吐掉又凑上前恶作剧，“你尝尝。”他凑过去要吻林彦俊。洁癖症患者象征性的拒绝两下，还是让他贴上前来撒娇讨好似的吻他，收取胜利者的果实。

97  
趁着尤长靖享受着战胜者的喜悦，林彦俊手臂用力，翻身居上。

他拉开床头的抽屉拿出润滑液，手指不客气的向后探去，开始了攻城略地的前奏。手指伸进温暖的甬道里轻轻搅动，尤长靖似乎真的怕隔音不好，手背抵住自己的唇齿，只有断断续续的音节和颤抖的身体在宣告他在这一战的开始就不占优势。林彦俊的另一只手也握住他的前端慢慢套弄，前后夹击的战术快要让他举旗投降。二当家才不会认输，他伸出手抚摸林彦俊的脸颊，占据优势的人任他撒娇手上却不慢半分。他手掌紧贴林彦俊优越的脸颊侧线，拇指抵住他线条分明的下颌角轻轻蹭着，只是嘴里吐出的音节快要连成篇章，每个单音都在诉说着他身体内的颤栗。

尤长靖的先锋军队终于溃败在林彦俊手中，林彦俊继续乘胜追击。城破之时尤长靖还是感到撕裂般的疼痛，胜利的将军心疼他，努力将动作放的轻柔些，但手指和这破城的兵器总是没法比，尤长靖耐着疼不说话只抱紧他吻他。渐渐习惯了疼痛，尤长靖可能是个昏君，竟然和敌人一起共沉沦，任敌人在体内肆意掠夺。

98  
敌人摸清城中路线，探查到了皇宫所在。尤长靖受到酥麻的刺激，头脑都发昏起来，腰也不由自主的躬成意乱情迷的姿势。战事正酣，偏偏不知是谁这时候传来消息，手机在床头柜上亮起一小片光。一点光照亮尤长靖的侧脸，他陷在枕头里，脸颊酡红，睫毛不知为何濡湿，反而显得眉眼更明艳，唇角还有一点晶莹。他眼神有些迷离，似羞赧伸手挡住脸。林彦俊欺身向前拉下他的手臂与他对视，眼角眉梢都浓烈似火，有情欲的沉醉和占有欲的霸道，鼻尖一点痣清晰可见，像藏了颗蛊，看一眼就会沉醉百年。尤长靖偏要以身试蛊，去吻他鼻尖。手机的亮光熄灭，四周回归黑暗，林彦俊被吻的有点痒又去逗他“没看够。”

尤长靖羞赧还没退去，伸手拍了一下他紧实的臂膀。林彦俊报复似的加快了身下的动作，尤长靖的呻吟就连成一首无名诗。他身前摩擦着林彦俊分明的腹肌，身后被敌人在皇宫里肆意攻占，战事达到顶峰。尤长靖腰身紧绷在林彦俊小腹上留下痕迹，林彦俊挺身将战利品送入他体内，双方一起缴械投降握手言和。

99  
这场战争以各自一胜一负一平结束，林彦俊抱着尤长靖躺倒在床上。床头的睡眠灯已经被打开，尤长靖脸颊的红还没退去，干脆又把头塞进林彦俊肩窝，林彦俊只好吻他额头。尤长靖倒不是因为害羞，只是他一动身后就有什么在往外流，他只好保持这个鸵鸟姿势不再动弹。感觉再不去洗澡身上的痕迹就要干透了，他只好破罐子破摔，起身拿起床头林彦俊的一件衬衣披在肩上。林彦俊也陪他一起起身去浴室，他去拿了干净的毛巾和内衣，侧目看见尤长靖白嫩的大腿上有液体顺着肌肉的线条流下。

于是食髓知味的人，在浴室里又擦枪走火。


End file.
